1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling flight.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for vehicles of all sorts (aircraft, automobiles, underwater vessels, missiles, etc.) to become smaller, lighter, and lower cost. Furthermore, future systems will be required to morph various physical, electrical, and/or mechanical features for energy harvesting, thermal management, aerodynamics, threat response, and the like. The present invention provides a vital technology for achieving these capabilities.